


Pregnant By Louis // Larry au

by Twerk_on_larryshiper



Category: Onedirection - Fandom, larry au - Fandom, larrystylinson - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larrystylinson mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, harrympreg, larrylove, larrympreg, onedirection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerk_on_larryshiper/pseuds/Twerk_on_larryshiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was in the famous boyband Onedirection, where all the teen girls went crazy for. Harry is his boyfriend that he has been with for three years. What happens when Louis gets a latenight phone call from Harry about news he never thought would occur in their relationship</p><p>boyxboy. larrystylinson mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

HELLLOOOO LOVELYSS so yush two larry books! OOOOO what a fucking challenge. LOL Ok so this is a larry mpreg yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay for those of you who love larry mpregssss. But I am going to spice this up a lil bit and have harry PREGNANT OO OMG HES NEVER PREGERRRS. LOL im really tierd..ok so anyways , this came to mind when I seen those cute pictures of harry with his lil cute tummy, and him making those cute signs thats HE WANTS A BABY. SO I said im going to make this cute ass larry fanfic where hary gets preggnant and you need to fucking read to know the rest :D sooo yeah if this aint your cup of shit. TEA* do not readdd. ok. Alright.

 

WARNINGSSSSSSS

 

 

 

BUTTSMEX, GAY, BOYXBOY, MPREG, LARRY?, CURSE, and love...


	2. PROLOGUE :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HII, SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMS BORING BUT ITS JUST THE BEGINNING, (and its not a boring story) AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYY xoxox

 

 

 

 

 

Harry~

 

 

I sighed in relaxation. The wind was blowing harshly against my windows, almost as if someone was banging angrily on my house. It was one of those cold windy mornings again, In September. It was only six am, where the sky was still very dark and half of the house was still asleep. I myself was curled up on the sofa, My favorite Huff fuzzy socks Louis got me for almost a year now, on my feet to keep them warm. A knitted blanket from my gram that had 'h' and 'harry' cross-head words all over the baby blue blanket. Yorkshire tea- steamy hot in my hands as I looked straight ahead with a blank expression. The TV was not on. Only the kitchen light and the side lamp next to the couch was on, giving me the only source of light in the room. I was left with thoughts, many of thoughts to where I had to wake up at six am and make myself some tea-that always relaxes me. Last night Louis had to return back to work, witch was another upsetting time for me. I felt like I didn't have enough time with him- With all the paparazzi following us everywhere we went. But nonetheless...it was always like that once Louis returned home. Even though we weren't living together, yet... Its funny how I still cant believe how I ended up with someone like Louis. The memory is still fresh and clear for when I first met Louis.

 

 

F/B

 

“ _omg so like right after I told jimmy that, that was such a dick move, he fucking push me and we start going at it ya know?. So I tell him......” Josh rambles on to harry and the other group of friends as the walk away from the crazy head spinning ride they just got off. Harry rolled his eyes at his annoying boyfriend who keeps rambling on about shit he didn't have interest in at all. He smacked his blueberry flavored gum for entertainment as he shoved his hands in his jeans pocket,pigeon toed feet stepping over the carnivals waste and trash from all the other littering teens. Without realizing where he was going, he stumbled back as his body collided with someone else- making their Cotton candy land on the muddy ground. Once harry was back to senses he finally looked up and quickly protested. “im so- oh my god, I'm so sorry..clumsy me. Here ill get ya another one.” Harry giggled to himself as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Clumsy harry. His movements only stopped once he heard the person Chuckling. He looked up only to meet the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Those blue eyes that he never thought he would fall in love with. “its cool babes. It was kinda nasty anyway...who makes grape flavor candyfloss?” The boy was now balling out laughing with harry joining him. It seemed to be the only funny thing that he has seen tonight and he finally didn't had to fake a laugh at one of josh's bad jokes. The boy's small amount of friends took the idea to walk ahead and leave him be to probably charm the curly haired lad. They weren't dicks so it was cool. “ah..but no its OK” the boy had a charming smile as he looked back up at harry. He was short and petite with a giddy attitude and vibe that made harry want to just fully ditch his friends that was long forgotten. Harry couldn't help but smile the whole time at the charming and handsome boy. He was still chewing his gum, slouching his shoulder since it is hard standing up straight all the time for a slightly tall person. “OK” Harry said softly as he looked down at the dead Candyfloss laying limply on the ground. His cheeks where feeling hot under The strange boy's gaze as he kicked the dirt. “I'm Louis” Louis had a warm welcoming chuckle at the end of his greet,so nothing would be awkward. Louis thought harry was beautiful and charming...and beautiful. Harry quickly looked up at Louis, Smiling big with his pearly whites. “I'm Harry” Harry said almost a little bit too excited for his own liking. Showing Louis that he did like his small company. Louis beamed at harry as he looked over at the watergun booth- eying the huge brown bear. “well harry. Your a cute lad. I'm a sexy lad myself. And what do ya say if I win you that bear I could possibly get your number?” Louis went for it. Not caring if harry was straight or not. Embarrassment always came last on his watch. But there will be no embarrassment. Harry giggled as he nodded at Louis saying fuck josh in his head as Louis was jogging over to the booth and harry skipping behind him.. Giggling like a teenage girl who has a crush , as he watched Louis stretch, as if he was bout to run for the Olympics. Louis crouched down to the water guns, giving harry a side smirk as he was already on his way winning his way with the hopeless romantic curly hair lad.._

 

 

_E/FB_

 

Its been Three years since that time I met Louis. And the best two years I can add. I was only about fifteen sixteen and in the tenth grade. Louis was older of me of course and in the eleventh grade at the age of seventeen. It was that year When I started to gain feelings for Louis. And it also that year when I dumped Josh for Louis. After time went on, Louis told me how he was going into X factor to try and audition- little old me didn't have any clue that Louis had any type of talent in him. All I could do was hug him and kiss him and wish him luck. Now here he is with the success he is making, in the famous boy band there is.

 

 

One direction.

 

The boy band that gets all the girls rivers flowing when they sing. And here I am, in my last year of high school and the supporting boyfriend. I smiled at the memory of our love making we mad last night, before I watched as he boarded on his private plane. I was wrapped up in his his Jumper that he couldn't fit, but fitted me perfectly. Some weed symbol that I grew to love for a reason I don't know why. I was slightly taller then him but only by about and inch as he wrapped his arms around my waist lovingly, not wanting to let me go. It was romantic but he had money to make and albums to publish so I let him fly back to wherever Simon assigned him and his band to go.

 

My thoughts never lasted long. Mum was already walking down the steps slowly and already quickly tying her robe as she smiled warmly at me. I quickly noticed the brown shopping bag in her hands and walked over to me. “morning love” She murmured as she kissed my forehead, handing me the bag. I only smiled in return, and mutter out a thank you. Since my hair is getting long I  need these head scarfs and head bands if I want to keep it out of the way on certain days. Just asked my mum to go pick some up for me.

 

I sipped the last bit of my tea and stretched my numb limbs out. Yawning and smiling, I padded my way back up to my room to pick out today's clothes for the hell hole I'm going to have to enter in the next two hours. I couldn't wait till I graduated to be honest. I never liked my school..or school at all. I was stuck being around my ex Josh all day who still thinks I'm gonna come running back for him for some reason I don't know. A lot of people and mostly girls try to be my “friend” But only because Louis Tomlinson is my boyfriend. They are only around me to try to get me to get them friends with MY Louis. Totally neglecting the point that he likes dick and just so happened to be my dick..But I don't worry about them. My only best friends are Perrie, Jade and Ariana. I didn't hang out with guy's because almost every guy I get to know is fucking boring. I have only two guy friends and that's Ed, and Nick. Louis hates nick so I try not to associate with him as much when Louis is around. All of Louis' mates can be count as my mates too but..they aren't everyday people that I talk to. I actually have a fun life with all my little bit of friends and boyfriend. But it does comes with ups and downs. I just can wait to get the hell out of high school and start this photography career I always wanted.

I quickly jump in the shower after countless of memories and thoughts I battled through in my head. I scrubbed my scalp in relaxation and cleansed the rest of my body. Waiting for about three minutes in the shower just for the steaming water to hit my skin, I finally got out and got dressed in a pair of all black shinnies and my 'obsession' weird green jumper. The weather was at least too chilly for my thin leather boots that Perrie hates with a passion, so I decide on a pair of light brown ugg boots. (sue me, I'm gay and love Uggs). “The girl versions”. I mentally roll my eyes because honestly I can wear whatever the fuck I want.*

 

I grab a green patterned headband mum bought and quickly tie it around my half dry curls. Once im out my room, I abruptly bump into my sister Gemma who by the way looks like the dead. She flips me off and continues her way to the bathroom- while I just shake my head at my grumpy ass sister. “Mum...did Lou call the house phone by any chance?” I clear my throat as I stepped into the kitchen, already grabbing a banana. Mum's already making breakfast, and having the Keurig filled with water for coffee and tea. “not at all Hun..” Mom says softly as she flips some pancakes and turns back around to face me. She gives me a concerned look, more to what I'm guessing is about The call Louis never gave. “Well..he didn't call my phone or anything. He knows I don't text during school hours.” I huff out a breath as I take a bite into my banana. Mum gives me a warm smile as she goes back to cooking breakfast. Mumbling something about me being a 'worry sap'.

 

“cant make breakfast” I announce as I trash the banana peel. “Got testing, got to be there early.” I quickly kiss my mum's cheek, as she nods in return already giving me lunch money from out of her rob pocket. “have a good day love!” Mum bids her goodbyes as I leave the house with my brown coat buttoned up and my black book bag slung over my shoulder. Once I'm in my black range over, I quickly turn the heat on and fix my dangling picture of me and Louis- the day I met him at the carnival. Louis pulled his phone out and wrapped his arms behind me and took a picture without me even knowing. I was laughing and looking down as Louis was looking into the camera- giving off that bad boy and sexy look. What a charmer.

 

Once the car is heated up, I begin my drive to school..A place where I DO NOT want to be.

.


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ♫  
> SO GUYS SORRY I DIDNT SAY IN THE OTHER BOOK, but I did go see the 1D movie and I cried when you & I Came on. But omg it was good. Anyways im listening to this song and its just making me write so I hope you like this chapter.

 

 

 

 

Harry sighed out in frustration, taping his pencil on his pink plump lips. Studying wasn't really always his thing, and maybe not everyone's thing to say. He was curled up in bed, a comforter laid carelessly over his feet, A black beanie placed on his head. He wore a pair of Grey joggers, and a black t-shirt, Calling it his after school comfortable clothes. Louis still hasn't seemed to call or text him yet and it was making it harder for him to study and work on his homework. He was actually starting to get worried. Worried that His boyfriend found someone else to grab his attention and just forget about harry. Isn't that what happens when your famous?

 

Harry was just worrying to much, over thinking things. Harry shook his head as he closed his books and stretched, getting up and walking over to his Apple computer. Harry had a different room from other boys. It was clean and neat, and designed fashionably. He had at least two hundred of Polaroid pictures and regular printed out pictures behind his bed going all around his wall and stopping at the door. He had lantern lights and Christmas lights at the ceiling and on his planner board that was above headboard of the bed. He had one beanbag by his window, and a bookshelf at the far end on the room, that had tuns of books. The carpet was black fur, and he had a black wood desk, With his computer and Camera siting neatly in place.

 

Once Harry sat in his computer chair, he quickly got online and looked up some pap sites. He didn't want to have to do this but he needed to know what Louis was up to. He could have just really called Louis but he always feel like hes being a burden to Louis' job. He didn't want to call at a bad time even though Louis explained that he doesn't do anything but go over rehearsals and wait till Simon or management tells them what to do. Harry was just that type of person. Harry was just that sweet and sometimes shy type of person that doesn't like drama, and will say yes to do anything and everything. So harry scrolls through the celebrity news page, only finding news about the _“one direction band spotted at the airport for a upcoming concert in Los Angeles”._ That seemed to be the only thing he seen in the last few sites so he gives up and finally decides on calling. Harry gets up and walks over to his charger where his phone is charging and picks it up, all ready scrolling through his contacts and clicking ' _Baby bean'._

 

Harry sits down on his bed, biting his nails as he listens to the rings. His leg was jumping in a nervous rush and feeling as he waited on what seemed forever. Finally Louis picked up.

 

“Hey babe!” Louis said suddenly happy then he was before. Harry sighed in relief as he finally spoke. “i-i thought something was wrong because you didn't call like how you always do in the morning.” Harry rambled as he closed his eyes. Louis smiled on the other line because , typical harry. The harry that worries over everything.

 

“Jet lag babe.” Louis chuckled fondly. The chuckle that Harry swoons and makes heart eyes at all the time. He couldn't believe that he didn't think about fucking jet lag. Louis is also a sleeper at that. He groaned as he face palmed his forehead, finally speaking. “right..” Harry said softly as he walked across his room to his window. It was now night time and the only thing showing outside was the neighborhoods street lights. He smiled at the memory for when Louis brought him home late and kinda drunk.

 

F/B

 

 

“ _babe its only a few steps. And please control those cute giggles for tomorrow because your parents will kill me.” Louis laughed softly as he tugged harry along, trying to get him to go into the house. It as a little over passed Eleven thirty, a time he wasn't suppose to bring harry back home at. Harry only whined like he was a Three year old as he stopped all together making Louis stop too. “luv yewww” Harry slurred as he slung his arms over Louis shoulders, swaying side to side at a beat in his head. Louis smiled as he pecked Harry's lips letting it linger a few times and pulled away. “I love you too baby.” Louis said in awe as he tucked a strand of hair behind harry's hair, suddenly liking the 'Drunk Harry' “okayyy then if you love me you will fuck me in the back of your car? Mkay letgooo” Harry hiccuped as he placed his hands on his hips and did a cute pouty face, and deciding on just tugging Louis back to the long journey where the car was parked all the way down the block. Louis sighed as he took out his phone, already texting Anne his apologies._

 

E/F

 

“ello?” Louis said on the other line. Harry cleared his throat and shook his head, clearly forgetting his boyfriend was still on the phone. “m'still here” Harry rubbed his face as he walked back to his bed and plopped down on his back. “How was your flight?” Harry asked, trying to make a conversation. Louis hummed as he sipped his tea. “it was alright I suppose. Just wish I can be back home with you. How was school?” Louis was speaking so softly it was hurting Harry's heart and ears. How could he sound so sexy? He didn't know. It was times when Louis' high voice can get deep, only when hes really settled and relaxed or tired. “It was ass. Some jock spilled milk all over cassy's head as soon as we entered the damn thing.” Harry huffed in annoyance at the thought of the ridiculous bully's and ass holes that are in his school. Cassy was what people call a “nerd” But she didn't deserve it. No one deserves it, just the people doing it. Louis sighed in response, eyelids hooded as he replied “as long as its not you love..There's nothing you can do. Sorry your day has been ass though even though it couldn't have been that bad.” Louis chuckled at the last part, knowing that his boyfriend was just over exaggerating. Harry was rolling his eyes by now. “you know nothing Tommo.” Harry settled with his comeback, laughing softly after. Louis mumbled out a 'Oh ard' and joined in on Harry's laughter.

 

 

After their sweet laughter left the air everything went quiet. Harry laying on his bed- starring up at his ceiling not wanting to do anything but to just hear Louis breath into the line. As weird as it sounds its just what he wanted at the moment. Louis was sitting in a hotel bed, mounds of pillows surrounding him as he starred at the muted television not sure what to say next. He wasn't sure if he should tell Harry how much he missed him and wanted to pound relentlessly into his body or just bring up a random conversation. He decided on the second option. And so that's what they did for the rest of the night. Harry didn't even bother to go down for dinner and didn't hear Anne walk in and smile at his doorway once she saw harry chatting excitedly on the phone, not wanting to bother her lovesick son. Louis didn't Notice Zayn and Liam taking of pictures of him smiling happily into the phone, hanging upside down on the bed and laughing at some cheesy jokes harry said. It didn't matter. Because its been Twenty four hours since they last seen each other and they are just in too much in love to notice things around them.

 

 ✌✌✌✌✌✌✌

 

 

 

♫

 

 

 

 

 


	4. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait, I just had really bad Writers block and had a lot of studying to do for my upcoming exams. I hope you like this chapter :) also don't forget to vote and comment!  
> Xx

 

Harry hummed a tone in his head as he rolled his vacuum cleaner across his carpeted floor, trying to clean up any dirt that was hardly there. Its been about a couple weeks now since Louis went on tour and he was missing him dearly. Of course they would face time and call each other almost every night, but harry was starting to get tired of hearing Louis on another line instead of being with him in his arms. Louis was feeling the same way, But a jobs gotta get done. So far all Louis knows is he is possibly coming back home in November and harry can only have one visit but Louis knows harry is not going for that option since hes a Honors Straight A student.

 

 

 

“HEY HEY” Ariana yelled as soon as she walked into Harry's bedroom, Trying to yell over the loud vacuum. Harry Finally noticed her presence as he turned the vacuum off and quickly gave her a hug. “Hey short stuff” Harry chuckled a little, moving the vacuum back into his closet. He decided that he missed some bonding time with his best friend so they were going to have a sleepover. Ariana has been best friends with harry since diapers and he can trust her with his life. She knew About Louis and harry since the first day harry called her and told her everything.

 

 

“So have you talked to her?” Ariana said as she plopped down on harry s bed, making herself comfortable. Harry pursed his lips as he sat down in his computer chair. “no.. Shes been locked up in her room all day.” Harry sighed as he tapped his computer to bring it back to life. “Are you sure it wasn't your Mum's?” Ariana asked after a moment of silence. “she got her tubes tied two years ago Ari..” Harry rolled his eyes as he started to busy himself on Tumblr. Ariana shook her head, trying to process that Harry's sister Gemma, Just might be pregnant. Harry was using the hallways bathroom and found her pregnancy test in the trash bin and it was indeed positive. Harry knows Gemma is Old enough to handle a problem like this, since shes turning Twenty-three in a Few months. But it still upsetting him she didn't tell him.

 

 

“She'll come to you when the time is right ha, lets not let that ruin our night yea? How's Louis?” Ariana said as she went over the The Xbox to Grab the controller. Harry finally turned back around and smiled big at the mention of Louis' Name. “Hes doing fine. Hes trying to make a deal with management or whatever to have him come home a lil early. Jay's gonna pop any day now and The twins Birthdays are coming up” Harry explained as he walked back over to his bed. Ariana nodded. “That's good haz. Did you tell him about the talent show?” Of course harry forget to tell his boyfriend that his school was having a dumb talent show. It happened every year and harry always made an excuse not to go. Evidently Principle Dickinson Demanded harry to participate in the show with or without a partner, Since it was his senior year. “No. That's the last thing I want him worrying about...being able to make my show.” Harry huffed out a breath as he stared up at his ceiling and looked at himself in the mirror.

 

 

“ The Talent show is in January. I'm sure hes gonna be able to make it. Have you like thought about how you guys are gonna stick together once you go to the photography schooling?” Ariana asked. She Had already hooked up the system and clicked on Netflix, Browsing for movies. It always annoyed harry a little that Ariana chose times like this to talk about life. If anything, harry wasn't Ready. He haven't been ready since his sixteenth birthday, where he cried saying he doesn't want to grow up. Yet Ariana was different, She was always excited for new things and how life takes her.

 

“No Ari..Lets stop talking about me and talk about You. So How was Matty like In bed? Hes super hot!” Harry squealed as he bit his lip and starred at Ariana. Ariana rolled her eyes and shrugged. “he was good...could have been better..” She mumbled out as her eyes stayed glued to the TV. Harry Scoffed.

 

 

Matty Healy is fucking hot. Who wouldn't want to shag him?

 

“I know your lying. Its OK on whatever you fucked up on. Probably Farte-” “That's enough! See this is why we don't talk about ME” Ariana huffed as she decided on “The purge”. Harry shrugged and laughed as he got up, giggling as he made his way to the door mumbling that hes getting popcorn.

 

After waiting for about a minute, The sweet buttery smell of Popcorn filled the house and whiffed in harry s nose as the microwave made its angelic nose, Letting harry know that it was done. Once harry retrieved the bag from the microwave, he began shaking up the popcorn and searching for a popcorn dish. Once harry found this dish harry poured the popcorn in the dished, His body began doing flips as the popcorn whiffed around him. The sight of popcorn was making harry have second thoughts about eating it..and the smell was making his tummy do jumping jacks.

 

Harry shook off the weird feeling and grabbed a bottle of water, dashing back up to his room with the popcorn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

 

 

“You haven't been eating any of the popcorn and you had one slice of pizza. Whats up.” Ariana turned to harry with a questioning look. Harry shrugged his shoulders as he poked at his half second slice of pizza. “ Its probably a bug..” Harry said reassuringly. He seriously didn't know what it was, but he knows it will go away by morning.

 

 

“Honey, Louis' on the phone.” Anne said as she poked in Harry's room with the House phone. Harry quickly jumped up as he grabbed the phone, nodding at his mum as she walked away. “Hey” Harry breathed Into the phone. Louis smiled, Brightly just from sound of harry s voice. They had been rehearsing all day and he was knackered. Niall wasn't getting his part on time and Liam has been on his neck about sounding so low. “Hey beautiful” Harry giggled at the nickname. This is what Louis does to him. He makes all the bad go away, all his previous thoughts and worries vanish. “How was your day?” Harry sat down at his desk, Twirling a pen in his hand. Louis sighed. “It was good..But could have been better with you.” Louis said lovingly. Harry smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling a wave of emotion tying to break through. “I know..” Harry whispered.... “I'm having a sleepover with Ariana” Harry said as Ariana yelled Hey, for Louis to hear. Louis chuckled and yelled out a hey, hurting Harry's poor ears.

 

 

“So did you talk to them?” Harry asked with a curious but hesitant tone. Louis nodded but remembered he was on the phone with harry instead of with him. “yeah..They said it was fine. Zayn has to go see his family anyways so they are giving us a one week break” Louis informed. Harry smiled brightly. “Thats great babe!” Harry said happily. “I know, I know. Hows things with you” Harry was hoping that Louis was going to avoid that question. He really didn't want to tell Louis about his school talent show, knowing Louis will go out of his way to make it. “Its going good I guess..Gamma's pregnant.” Harry said the last part a little bit lower. Louis made a shocked sound on the other line.

 

 

“Wow..When did she tell you guys..” Louis said. “That's the thing. She didn't. I found it in the trash bin in the bathroom. She didn't tell anyone yet, that I know of” Harry sighed. Louis calmed harry down telling him the same thing Ariana did. Their conversation on the phone continued for about an hour. Harry never mentioned the talent show, but still got scold by Ariana. Once Louis decided it was time to settle down, they ended their call with 'I love you's'. Ariana was dozing off from a boring movie once harry turned his attention back at her, Instantly feeling guilty.

 

It was that night when Harry realized that this was his last year of high school fun. No more being free and having to worry about everything on your own was coming to a start in his life. The sleepovers are getting more boring as he ages, And the parties are getting more wilder as he stays home , watching “supernatural” re-runs. Harry didn'tt want to find Ariana , Or any friends dozing off at nine o'clock when its so much they can do. As cool as harry was, Parties weren't his thing. Parties carry too much drama between the middle to end. But it was until then Harry needed to have fun and be free and break his own rules before he grows into a responsible Young man.

 

 

And that's what harry going to do. He's going to go to Ed's upcoming party and get so wasted he wont remember a thing by the next morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _don't worry_

_don't Cry._

 

_Drink Vodka and cry”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. IM SORRY FOR SUCH CRAPPY CHAPTER BUT I BEEN SO BUSY AND I WROTE THIS CHAPTER LIKE 5 TIMES AND WAS LIKE EFF IT. ILL BE UPDATING WISYM TODAYY PLEASE COMMENT AND VOTE AND ILUUUU.

Harry woke up for school and continued his daily routine he usually does. Shower, eat, school, and come home. it was simple as can be to any other teenager who probably does much more in a day. Harry sighed as the warm water sped down his body soothingly and smooth. The room seemed to have fogged up from the steam and hot water for when harry had first turned on the shower.

It was Friday and harry could explain in many ways how happy he was. Tonight was Ed's party that Harry build up enough courage to actually go to even if parties weren't his thing.

Harry hummed a tune in his head while he stepped out of the steamy bathroom and into his clean bedroom. After debating on what to wear to a place he hates called school, he picked out a old faded red and black flannel shirt and some skin tight skinny jeans. When he finished getting dressed, he sent a quick text to Louis and grabbed his book bag, on his way downstairs.

"Morning Hun" Anne kissed Harry's cheek and smiled. "Morning Mum" Harry murmured. Anne made Harry a quick breakfast that consisted of blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon, and some fresh orange juice. Gemma soon came down and the family ate in a awkward silence. Harry looked up every now and then to take glances at Gemma, watching as she dug into her food. Harry was more then curious on whats going on with Gemma lately since she hardly speaks to anyone. Was it the right time to ask about the test? or was it something Gemma should  
sit down and talk to her family about.

Harry threw his thoughts away when Anne cleared her throat and directed her gaze towards Gemma. Gemma didn't seem to notice or cared while she quickly continued to devour her food. "Harry honey, why don't you head on out. Its already seven twenty." Anne gave harry a warm smile after dabbing her mouth clean with a napkin. After starring at his empty plate quietly, harry nodded quickly and got up. He took two Glances at his mom and sister and left, the thick tension staying in the room with the two females. Harry made sure everything was packed for school such as lunch, homework, and some biology project and quickly made his way to school.

____

"Harry! I'm so glad you made it mate!" Harry turned around to see his good friend, Ed. The party was raiding with half the teens from there school and other schools that head about the party. The music was blasting loud, Harry was actually surprised he heard Eds British voice from a few steps away. Once Ed got closer to harry, it was very much noticeable that he was both drunk and high just from the strong smell of the mixture's. Harry giggled at the ginger and went in to give him a hug.

"Your party is great. I'm actually having a good time." Harry slurred, slightly tipsy. Harry knew his limits with Drugs and alcohol, even though he never done drugs. It wasn't a crazy crave that teens get now and days and turn into pot heads with no life. "Thanks man..Hows y'a boy?" Ed took a swing at his red plastic cup filled with mixed beverages that would get you off your ass. Harry shrugged and looked down at his feet, just the thought of Louis was very emotional and he didn't know why.

"Hes ok. I guess. Hes coming home soon." Harry said. Ed nodded understandingly. " I'm gonna go see if I can get laid mate. if your those type of guys, now is the chance man." Ed Hummed. Harry frowned and looked at his Friend as if he was some mad man. "I don't cheat, ed. Go on ahead, ill see you Around." Harry Gave Ed a bro hug and sent his drunk Friend off. The drinking continued with every loud beat the stereos made. The music felt Trapped inside Harry's mind as he slowly made his way around the sweaty crazy teens, trying to look for one of his friends that wondered off.It was hot and musty in the house, No cool air hitting the room. Harry spotted Ariana in the corner hooked up with one of the boys at a different school. He was one of those bad boys that went for the shy innocent girls like Ariana.

They were grinding and basically dry humping each other as they ate each others faces off. Harry's eyes were foggy, starting to see two sets of people everywhere he looked. " Lets go, This party is rank." Perrie frowned and walked over to harry with some clingy Random dude following behind. She had an annoyed expression, her eyes scanning the party every now and then. Harry slapped himself out of his drooling daze and looked down at perrie. "I think I'm drunk."

Perrie groans loudly, shoving off the boy as he started marking his neck. His balance wasn't the best, so he fell and passed out on the floor. " Harry we rode in your car! how am I going to get home if I have to drive?" Perrie screeched, placing her tiny hands on her hips with a 'WTF look'. And maybe speaking to drunk Harry isn't the best when you need answers, but its always worth a shot. "Just use my fucking car and keep it till tomorrow" harry explained, slurring and stopping to know what the fuck he was trying to say.

"Fine. Go get Ariana, its getting late. Meet me outside" perrie instructed and Harry Nodded. Harry dragged ariana away from the boy who was on his way to shoving his hands down her pants, and the two stumbled outside, dodging people, Perrie was waiting across the street with a cigarette she was quickly inhaling.

"Harreh!" harry turned around to see who was calling him and frowned when he saw who it was. " What do you want Josh" Harry scoffed and crossed his arms. With any chance he had josh always tried to find a excuse to talk to harry and now that excuse was being drunk. Of course he found out Harry was going to be at the party while Louis wasn't in town so it was his only Que to try to seem like hes more then Louis, but in reality hes not. You could be a hobo and I would still love you, explained harry one day when josh tried accusing harry to only loving Louis because he was 'Famous'  
" I miss you baby..come give joshy some love." Josh said as he opened his arms wide. Harry couldn't tell if he was actually drunk or playing it all out as a act, since Josh is that crazy to do that. " Josh..Your drunk, go home." Harry said with crossed arms, looking down at his feet to avoid eye contact. Josh "Stumbled" over to harry with a childish pout.

" But I just want a kiss. Member those days haz? When we go out every Friday night and I would take you home and give you the most romantic kisses. Remember when you were the new kid in middle school and nobody like you because of your wild curly hair? and I was the only one there for you. Or-Or how about the time I took you to that restaurant and I sang our song." suddenly Josh was close to harry, starring into his eyes that he always loved. Harry was feeling many things and disgusted was the top one. Harry looked into Josh eyes, a shy arm tugging on the other while he bit his lip. " Yeah..I remember Josh. "

Josh Smiled at harry, feeling relived that maybe his plan was working. Josh tried speaking but was cut off by Harry's soft voice. " But the most important question is..Do you remember when you and Sarah had sex in her back yard tree house?..you remember my neighbors. .right?"

Josh's eyes widened, looking at harry with pure shock and a non expecting look. Harry laughed dryly, Looking down at the dry grass at his feet as he fished for the right words to say to the person he would never speak to again. " I just want to say that I actually loved you as a friend and boyfriend. Of course I was hurt but I had someone like Louis to be there for me. I caught you having sex with my neighbour in her open tree house, josh. your a fucking pig and I never want to talk to you again. Just seriously stop calling my name, Texting me, and talking about my boyfriend. I moved on and I'm happy. "

" Its time for you too Josh. your a senior.. Try settling down and stay out of peoples lives that you will never enter again. Have a nice life Josh." Harry whispered, a few silent tears falling from his eyes. It felt like all the weight and stress has been lifted off his shoulders as he finally told josh how he felt.   
Harry's been meaning to tell josh how it was ever since the eleventh grade but bushed it off with just thinking how only has one More year left I'm school. 

Josh watched harry slowly back up and turn away with a slight wave, regret reading all over his body. Regretting he wasted a perfectly good life with a perfectly good boy.


	6. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read notes GUYS

“Louis..You seriously can't be laughing at this situation” Harry squeaked out, phone pressed against his ear and shoulder,  his fingers dancing across the keyboard of his computer. It was another typical sunday night for harry and louis. Both talking in the late am, joking and explaining how their week went.

**  
**  


“And i seriously can believe you made that situation so cliche, babe!” Louis chuckled out for probably the fifth time. Harry could not in all way help the fond smile appearing on his face. “You seriously said what you had to say and walked off like...someone on one of those drama shows you watch on Mtv” Harry Laughed.

“Faking it is a great show, and it was a faking it situation! Babe..i can't help the cheesiness.”

“And you better not be cheesy with no one else but me mister.” Louis laughed out, relaxation in his tone. He was propped up in the back of the venue, a cigarette between his fingers. The workers working around him, cleaning up what the fans left. It was only going to be a few weeks until he gets to see his baby again. It was too risky to have harry traveling around with him...well not risky, harry was just a worry wart. And that's what louis loved the most about harry. His cheesiness, his jokes, and the fact he worries about everything like a mother hen.

“Now thats a proven fact that i am not..” Harry looked down, feeling the emotions build up in his throat once they both had a moment of silence. “So hows the guys?” Harry changed the subject, knowing if he didnt he would end up crying.

“ Their great...Great. Zayn’s been acting a little off lately but i'm sure a little visit from his good friend mary jane will ease him.” Louis laughed and harry joining. “You guys are..stoners. it took me weeks to get that jumper to stop smelling like weed”

**  
**  


“Tomlinson” Louis looked up to see liam walking up, a tired smile on his face.

“Eh..Hold on babe. Whats up Liam?” Louis nodded towards liam, covering the phone with his hand.” We are leaving in twenty, got five with harry” Liam spoke with a warm smile and left with a pat of louis shoulder. Louis sighed tiredly, bringing his too big of a phone back to his ear.

“Babe?”

“You have to go..i know.” Harry giggled. It was the giggle that kept louis sleeping at night and waking up in the morning.”You barely covered the phone! But i want you to get lots of rest tonight because you have a big day tomorrow.”

Louis nodding to himself, finally stepping on his cigarette to put it out. The breeze was starting to pick up and blow around him. The sound of the teens still lingering around and workers chatting it up was still evident.

“Alright baby..I love you. “ Louis found himself saying as he starting to walk back to the tour bus. Harry smiled and bit his raw lip.He was so in love.

**  
**  
  


☓☓☓☓☓☓☓☓☓☓☓☓☓

☓☓☓

☓☓☓☓

**  
**  


It's been a few weeks since Harry and Gemma stopped talking. It wasn't something too big, but they never went on full weeks. It was a brother and sister thing to do. Fight. Argue. Usually Anne would make them make-up and go back to old times..But anne is getting to the point where she can't worry about her kids fighting like they were little. what she had to worry about was keeping everyone fed and a roof over their heads.

**  
**  


“Your hair is getting a bit long” Gemma spoke when she walked into the living room. The house was quiet. Anne was in the kitchen learning a new recipe on her ipad, and rob was in his office probably paying bills.

“Yeah..I'm kinda starting to like it like this” Harry shrugged shyly at the confession, flipping the pages of his book.

Gemma sat down next to him, careful not to jostle the two. Gemma was such a Revelled person, it was hard to see her so, calm and without emotion. It was hard to not hear her loud mouth and daily rude comments.

“Im sorry”

“Why? I mean..it was none of my business Gem-”

“No.Harry. Im sorry for being a bitch and not telling you and. I know if something like this were to happen to you i would want to be the first person you tell. It is your business. Your my bestfriend.” Gemma explained. She was lost for words, cold hands grabbing on to harry's large one.  The sincere was heard as she spoke and the looks in her eyes screamed apology. Harry smiled at gemma, the biggest warm heart in the family he is.

They both hugged each other for what seemed like hours and pulled away when someone cleared their throat. “I knew you two would make up” Anne said with a fond smirk with folded arms.

“We always do”

☓☓☓☓☓☓☓☓☓☓☓☓☓

☓☓☓

☓☓☓☓

**  
**  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**  
**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HEY GUYS. I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS BOOK SINCE I WAS BORN LIKE DAFUQ. THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY ASS AND IM SORRY LIKE IT AINT EVEN 1,000 WORDS. IM STARTING TO FEEL PRESSURED TO UPDATE MY BOOKS AND MY WRITING WAS BAD THIS CHAPTER AND MY IDEAS WERE NOT GOING AS PLANNED. AGAIN IM SORRY U GUYS ARE THE BEST TO ME.
> 
>  
> 
> ummmmmmm yeah. im starting work soon like a fucking . please forgive my lack of updates but im one of those type of authors -_- JK I HAVE A LYFE TOO D;
> 
>  
> 
> I LOV YOU ALL .
> 
> E


	7. chapter 5

Everything seemed to go back to normal is the Styles Resident. Harry and Gemma were back to their playful self's and Anne and Rob were more then happy to witness it. Gemma confessed to the household about a week ago that she was with child and she was planning on keeping the fetus. The family was nothing but more then happy and welcomed her with accepting arms.

Louis hasn't been contacting harry much due to hard work and none stop traveling. Harry understood completely but it didn't stop the boy from wishing every night that he would get a call.

"I really think Im starting to become sick" Harry groaned to his friend. It was a nice day out finally so the school decided to serve lunch outside. The teens were packed in the lunch line and running around childishly. Harry, Perrie, And Ariana found a tree with some shade and sat under it with a baby blue blanket Perrie had in her locker. Perrie was finishing up late homework she never turned in and Ariana was laying flat on her stomach scrolling through social Media. The sun was really beaming on the beautiful green grass. It was comfortable  breeze of fresh air.

 

     "Maybe you should go to a doctor" Ariana said not even taking a glance away from her white iphone six. Perrie hummed in agreement, giving a few friendly pats to his shoulder. Harry frowned at the thought of seeing a doctor. He didnt think it was such a big deal to go out and see a doctor.It could be a stomach ache or hes just catching something that always comes around. Harry rubbed his stomach in agony, looking down at his unfinished salad. He felt sick and nauseous but he forcefully pushed the vomit back down his throat and winced at the feeling. He looked at his occupied friends and quickly gathered his things lifting his body that felt a hundred times more heavier. "Im going to  the nurse" Harry muttered ever so lowly and quickly made his way inside the school. 

 

  At this point Harry couldn't fight it. It was fighting its way back up his throat, making it a battle.. His head began to bang against his forehead as he practically ran to the nurses office.

 

  The nurses office was the place to be. It was something about it that was much more comfortable then the public restrooms. The smell of the boys bathroom, the non privacy, The ass holes that will snicker and laugh because you want to handle your business in peace. School was never fun for Harry..or at least he feels.

 

  Harry made it into the nurses office in time, without even Greeting Mrs. Green. She was nice to Harry and a sweet middle aged women that treated the good teens like her own. He slammed the bathroom door and quickly hurled into the toilet. His knees felt weak causing his body to collapse and fall, still vomiting his guts out. Towards the end of his final hurl he began to cry. Harry absolutely hated throwing up and never liked it. It was a painful feeling, The disgusting taste of bile dancing on his tongue when he was finish.

 

  The flush of his skin turned red, his fingers and knuckles turning white with the strong grip his had on the not so clean toilet. (No public toilets are the cleanest). He sobbed lowly and quickly flushed the toilet to vanish the sight of his bile. He bit his lip to stop the tears and becoming a emotional wreck in the small bathroom. He seemed to finally notice his book bag and books seemed to not be with him in the bathroom, guessing he droped it in the entrance of the office.

 

He stood on shaky legs and quickly turned around to the tiny sink which reached his hip. He bent over slightly and rinsed his mouth out like a mad man. His eye averted to the soap that was next to the faucet and began debating to use that just to get the horrid taste and smell out of his mouth. Mrs. Green was already rushing towards harry when he appeared out of the bathroom. There was mints and mouth wash siting on her desk, rendered for his previous needs. He mutter a thank you as he rinsed his mouth and quickly suckled on the mints.

 

Mrs. Green sighed heavily, already having a lot of pregnant girls running in and doing the same Harry has done. She rubes soothing circles on Harrys back and watched as he shakily wiped a few tears away. She made her way back around her desk and began typing.

 

   "What have you ate today, hun" She asked boringly. Her chin was raised a bit as she typed quickly on her keyboard, probably trying to get into Harry's file from the school system. "I ate what i usually eat" Harry started off slowly. His eyebrows scrunched together cutely and thought about his breakfast his mom made him. "Mum made me Eggs and avocado toast. A fresh glass of orange juice and a banana. I was on my way to Eating a salad ...b-but i felt sick." Harry finished with a huff. His fingers fiddled with each other and he frowned again.

 

She hummed as she scrolled through his emergency contact form looking for his mother's number. Before she called she gave him some possible solutions. "Maybe your food didn't digest completely and made your stomach upset. You don't seem to have a fever but you look very drained and pale. Im going to call your mom and see if she can pick you up or simply have permission to send you home" Mrs green smiled sympathetically at the pale boy in front of her. Harry sighed, hating he was going to get sent home. He had a project to present and loads of homework to turn in.

 

  Harry felt like Mrs. Green told him bulshit. Its been hours since breakfast and he always eat healthly. Harry's thoughts were ambiguity. Maybe he did need to go see a doctor. He was starting to feel personal, not wanting anyone to know. He noded at Mrs. Green, who has confirmed that he can go home. She wrote him a not to show he wasn't skipping and sent out excuse emails to his next classes.

 

 

                                                                               ________

 

" I cant believe your here" Harry sniffled into his boyfriends shoulder. Louis seemed to only grew a inch from the last he has seen him, but harry will always be a tad taller then  him. Harry knew Louis wasn't going to be here no longer then a week but he supposed that was better then not seeing him at all.

             "They let us come home early. I thought i give you a surprise when you came home from school but your hear a bit early love." Louis spoke calmly into his ear. Harry went stiff in his arms, pulling back slightly to look into his blue eyes he fell in love with years ago. He cleared his throat, shuffling back. His socks dragged harshly on the ground and his legs toed inward. "iv been feeling really sick lou..." Harry explains. He looks up shyly searching Louis eyes that turned into worry. Louis grabbed Harry elbow and led him to the couch, were they plopped down quickly. Harry groaned at the shakiness, Irritating his ill stomach.

 

Lou bites his lip in worry and softly brings his dainty hands to his lovers face. Harry hummed in comfort. The smell of his musky cologne made his nerves calm down, easing his mind. He leaned into the touch and smiled softly, giggling when louis thumbed over his dimples.

 Louis knows how his boyfriend gets when he is sick. He gets needy and very secretive, not wanting everybody to know he is sick. He would always try to act as if he wasn't feeling terribly ill.

  "iv been getting these terrible stomach pains for days. It would go for a min' and stop. You know how much i hate puking and i just couldn't hold it today. There i was in the nurses office, probably loud as hell vomiting my ass out of my throat" Harry shakes his head as he speaks. Louis chuckles at the way Harry explains it, finding his boy very dramatic. " Im sorry love, hate when your sick" Louis becomes cuddly, turning into mush. He bring his bare feet and tucks them under Harry's thighs. Harry briefly glance at him with a painful smile and emit a sniffle. He tucks his cold hands between their body for warmth. He doesn't really know why his hands are cold. The weather was eighty degrees today.

"Do you...think i should go to the doctors?" Harry asked aloud after of moments of sitting in comfortable silence. Louis looked at harry with a frown. "I dont think its the big of a deal."

  "I thought so too." Harry murmured. louis sighs in reply. He was exhausted and was hoping to take a nice nap before Harry got home. They link arms and travel their way to Harrys bedroom. Louis eyes showed sleep deprive but happiness. They striped down to boxers, but louis insisted on fetching them some clothes to sleep in so harry wouldn't get more sick. He rummaged through his own drawer harry had for him and pulled out his size sweats and handed harry his comfortable pajama pants. The snuggled up together, giggles and small pecks. Louis couldn't find himself to fall asleep after Harry had dozed off on him. He was happy to have his boy in his arms. Sleep was for the weak.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hey guys im back. Sorry for the short chapter just a little something to get things back on track. Ill be writing all day, even though i need to do some homework lmao. Please vote comment, tell your friends and there friends that MAMA IS BACK. love you xoxo


End file.
